


(Fanart) Mekara 01

by Mylochka



Category: Star Trek
Genre: Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-27 04:01:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16695049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mylochka/pseuds/Mylochka
Summary: Portrait of a Klingon OC





	(Fanart) Mekara 01

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> This is an original character I familiarly refer to as "my girl, Mekara" -- although I'm not entirely sure I would not be brave enough to do so to her face... I've never written any stories about her. I initially only created her to model some Klingon clothing textures, really. However, I instantly fell in love with her brash, gap-toothed grin and have been doing pictures of her off and on for several years now. Although I created her to model uniforms, she usually, as she's doing here, wears mismatched bits of armor and things made of sometimes rather small pieces of leather with studs in it. When one of my commenters complained that he'd never seen a Klingon wearing anything like the get-up she was garbed in for one of my pictures, all I could do was shrug, nod towards her bat'leth and say, "Yeah, but you try to explain that to her, buddy..."
> 
>   
> Follow my artwork on [Tumblr](https://mylochkatee.tumblr.com/)  
> or on [Pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/Mylochka)  
> 


End file.
